


Tinder Date: Sequel of Tinder Match

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Tinder date, aokaga - Freeform, space jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of Tinder Match so if you haven't read that yet, I would suggest to read that first. Because this starts off with Aomine and Kagami on their date.<br/> </p>
<p>Aomine whispered, “Lebron is still better than Curry.”<br/>Kagami lifted his head, “Take that back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinder Date: Sequel of Tinder Match

* _beep* *beep*_

 

Kagami looked outside his window and saw a black car pull up at his apartment complex. His phone started to vibrate:

_Text Message From Aomine: im outside loser :p_

Kagami quickly got his jacket and started to head outside.

Kagami smirked, “Nice car Ahomine.”

“Thanks, as you can tell the color matches my soul.”

“Ohh, I can tell for sure.”

 

**_~~~SKIP CAR RIDE/ NOW AT THE BUFFET~~~_ **

 

“For two?” Asked the waiter.

“Yes” Answered Aomine.

The waiter walked Aomine and Kagami to their booth. “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a coke please.” Answered Kagami

“Same here, thanks” Said Aomine

Both Aomine and Kagami get up and filled their plates with a mountain of food.

“And you said that I eat a lot” Said Kagami while pointing at Aomine’s plate.

Aomine glared and shrugged his shoulders. “Did you see the Golden State Warriors V.S the Cavaliers?”

“Hell yeah!! Curry was freaking awesome and his shots were fucking cool!!!”

“Pfft Curry really, he’s not even that cool. Lebron is all rage duuh. Plus the Cavaliers won.”

“So who cares. If you put Curry and Lebron in a one on one game, Curry would smash Lebron.”

“Oh hell no Bakagami you did not just say that. Lebron would fuck Curry up.”

“Fight me Ahomine! I dare you!”

“Shhhhhh!” One of the customers said to Kagami.

“Hahaha nice one Kagami.”

“Shut up, whatever, aho.”

Aomine whispered, “Lebron is still better than Curry.”

Kagami lifted his head, “Take that back.”

“Nah. Don’t feel like it.”

“One on One right now, let’s go dumbass.” Said Kagami angrily.

“Yo Baka stop acting childish and eat your damn food.”

Kagami stared at Aomine surprised, “Woah are you acting mature right now?!”

Aomine rolled his eyes, “Just eat your food.”

 

**_~~~ FINISHED AT BUFFET/ CAR RIDE ~~~_ **

 

Kagami rubbed his stuffed stomach, “That was really good.”

“It better have been because I had to pay extra for your black hole.”

“Anyway, why you wanna be firefighter, bakagami?” Said Aomine.

“Huh, oh I don’t know. I guess I just wanna help people.”

“Typical Kagami.”

“What? How’s is that typical of me?”

“I don’t know you’re always helping others and all that stuff.”

“Well at least it’s better than being a lazy asshole, like you. Which speaking of, what you do want to be?”

Aomine stuck his pinky in his ear and turned to the side, “Ehh, a police officer.”

Kagami burst out into laughter, “Y-You a pol-lice officer”

“Oi, I’m being serious.”

“Sorry i-it’s just not you to become a officer.”

“Well believe it, dumbass.”

Kagami put his hands up. “Woah, you don’t to get all defensive about it.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Pfft whatever, Baka.”

“Aho.” Kagami said with a playful smile.

Aomine pulled up at Kagami’s apartment complex.

Kagami blushed, “U-um do you w-wanna come inside.”

Aomine smirked, “Sure”

‘Hmm I might actually have sex with him.’ Aomine thought to himself.

“...Don’t think that I’m inviting you into my house for sex, Aho”

‘Damn.’ Aomine thought.

They entered through Kagami’s home.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Asked Kagami while looking for some ice cream.

“Yeah, what movies do you have?”

“I have a bunch under the T.V.

Aomine started to sort through the movies that he had.

“Damn all your movies are in English.”

“Just pick something, I’m pretty sure they have Japanese subtitles.”

He kept looking through the all the different movies and found a gem.

Aomine tried not to smile, “Oi, I picked a movie.”

“Cool, which one?”

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Why not it’s my damn movie.”

“It’s a surprise. I’ll just tell you it’s a classic.”

Kagami thought for a moment, “Oh so a Disney movie.”

“Nope. Just wait Baka.”

Aomine put in the movie in the player and sat down next to Kagami on the couch.

“Oh my god. No. Aomine why did you choose that movie? I could have sworn I threw that away.”

Aomine started to laugh, “What’s so bad with this movie, it’s a classic.”

“SPACE JAM IS NOT A CLASSIC.”

“Pffft whatever you say Bakagami.”

Aomine fell asleep halfway through the movie and Kagami saw this as an opportunity to stop movie because there was no way in hell that he was going to finish that movie. I mean he does love Michael Jordan but he was not gonna finish _that._ Kagami was about to carry Aomine when he heard him talking in his sleep.

“hhmh...c-c-c..Curry...sucks.”

Kagami was seriously considering to punch him right then and there but he knew he was just dreaming. Instead he picked up Aomine and BODY SLAM THAT FOOL TO THE GROUND _(lol that’s not what happened, now back to actual story -steph)._ Kagami picked him and brought him to his bed. He quickly changed and went under the covers. Kagami felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist a voice in his ear, “...we’re gonna have sex?...” Kagami kicked Aomine out of his bed but, turns out that he was just sleep talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally this is out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments :).


End file.
